


God rest you merry

by Owl_by_Night



Series: Twelve days of (multi fandom) Christmas [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur POV, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_by_Night/pseuds/Owl_by_Night
Summary: Arthur thinks that Christmas is brilliant!
Relationships: Carolyn Knapp-Shappey/Herc Shipwright, Martin Crieff/Douglas Richardson
Series: Twelve days of (multi fandom) Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	God rest you merry

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom and my first attempt at Arthur POV. Because it's Christmas, and that seemed like a good excuse!

Christmas was brilliant. 

Of course it was lots of brilliant things. Snow. Carols. Sprouts. Actually sprouts were disgusting, but at what other time of year did everyone sit down together and eat a vegetable they all hated? Brilliant!

This year was a proper Christmas because they were all together, like a proper family, only of course it was Herc and Mum, pretending they didn’t like each other, and Martin and Douglas. And Arthur. And Snoopadoop, who was mostly just in it for the turkey and sausages.

Herc brought mistletoe and tried to catch Mum with it, which she spent all day avoiding until he got all flustered about it and she told him that she wouldn’t be fooled by such an infantile trick. But then she’d grabbed him by the Christmas jumper and dragged him into the kitchen and shut the door. She said it was an emergency with the turkey but Arthur suspected that was a lie because everyone knew Herc didn’t eat turkey. He’d brought something with nuts in instead which Douglas made a fuss about, but Arthur thought was definitely better than some things he’d eaten before. Even better than surprising rice. 

In the end it was Martin and Douglas that got caught by the mistletoe and Douglas said ‘Captain?” And Martin went about six shades of red to pink, which was really quite impressive for one face. 

It was a proper kiss too. You know, one of the ones like in films, which was the best sort of thing to happen at Christmas. Even if Martin bolted outside afterwards and Douglas followed, because then Mum found the old Monopoly set and agreed to play even though she’d said she’d never play with Arthur again after last time. 

Then Martin and Douglas came back and sat on the sofa together and Martin tried to enforce the rules about Monopoly which is just the sort of thing he does because he doesn’t know better. But Douglas held his hand and told him to stop it so that was alright. 

They left early, before the game had got properly interesting, but Mum said “finally!” and Herc laughed and said he was putting Douglas’s houses back on the market because he knew how to play the game properly. So they stayed up late arguing over hotels until Mum won because she had all the railway stations and Park Lane. 

Really, the best bit of Christmas was when it was almost over and you knew you’d got tomorrow to look forward too because it would be Boxing Day and there would be turkey sandwiches and eating the best bits out of the Quality Street tin and old films. Brilliant!


End file.
